


[克伦克/埃梅里]传统美德

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: aka滚豆子是如何在自己都不知道的情况下当上爱美丽亲爹的（豆本无辜，然肉食者鄙，不能远谋）从标题和配对可知是夹带大量私货的发泄文，慎入。一切时间节点与细节均未经考证。





	[克伦克/埃梅里]传统美德

埃梅里有时候觉得，事情走到这个地步，自己也要负上一定的责任。  
那也仅仅是“有时候”罢了。另外的一些时候，他不得不承认，这种行为确实地满足了他自己扭曲的心理。当他看向训练场上的德国人，他总感觉能从对方轻巧的动作中看出对自己的嘲讽来——就连科尔尼基地里在风里摇摆的树枝都在传达着同样的讽意：你不过是个没有名气的失败者，你以为你来了这里就会变成你的地盘了吗？  
他当然不会愚蠢到这样认为。即使是像他这样在职业足球从业多年的人，也早就已经下意识地将那身红白队服和那位瘦削、骄傲的法国人划上了等号。这种感觉甚至让他在俱乐部的一群高层面前做完了展示之后就开始紧张起来。  
埃梅里垂下眼睛。借着厚重会议桌的遮挡，他把脚尖在地上蹭了蹭。有冷汗从他前额上渗出来，他抬手去擦。  
高管们在小声交谈，往拍纸簿上写下一两个问题。他放下擦汗的手。此后回忆起来，在这一片絮语中，他总感觉自己只看见了一个人。  
俱乐部的大股东，保养得很好的美国人：斯坦-克伦克。  
那人朝他笑了笑。尽管那看起来和任何一个礼貌性的微笑都分毫不差，但那一刻，埃梅里就是知道，他被选中了。

克伦克的脸上一副和蔼可亲的模样。他们还在基地的办公楼里，深红色的厚丝绒窗帘低垂，让黑发的西班牙人有了某种暧昧的预感。他本以为老板要跟他谈的是纯粹的公事，但现在看来不再是了：美国人皮肤松弛的手探进他的大腿内侧，证实了他此前的那种预感。  
“你也觉得他还在这里，不停地对你说这说那，是吗？乌奈？”  
那只手的位置越来越不是地方，但克伦克的语气和表情仍然一本正经。埃梅里有些犹豫，不知道克伦克期待着怎样的回应：自己是应该一边张开腿一边躲，还是索性夹起腿往上蹭？  
“……谁？”他设法吐出这个词。他的语调已经开始颤抖了。他没法跟一个直到七十岁仍坐拥万贯家财的大亨比定力，哪怕他是个西班牙人也不行。  
“我们都很清楚那是谁。”他在埃梅里的脚踝上轻轻一勾，紧张得浑身发僵的新任教练便摔进他怀里。他低下头，驾轻就熟地露出那种夹杂着责难与包容的、像是看一个犯了错的青少年似的目光。埃梅里被他看得浑身一震。  
“第一次见面的时候，因为他的缘故，你在紧张，是吧？”

每个商场老江湖都深谙笼络人心大力画饼的手段，克伦克也不例外。这会埃梅里的西装外套和马甲已经皱巴巴地搭在扶手上，而他的眼睛则闪闪发光地盯着老板瞧，显然是已经被完全打动了。他不停地点着头，想象着克伦克给他描绘出的俱乐部未来前景：那是一支再没有温格痕迹的豪门，由他、一个草根西班牙人和代表着新势力的美国财阀联手打造。俱乐部里不再有幽灵，而将会彻底地成为他们的地盘。  
“看，我们的目标是一致的。”克伦克说。他仍然衣着整齐，埃梅里的衬衫和西裤则已经在磨蹭当中变得皱巴巴的。他看着面色潮红的西班牙人，伸手暗示性地摁了摁他因激动而发烫的肩膀。  
“那么，是时候为我们的合作庆祝了。”  
黑发男人点点头，快速地从座椅上滑下，将膝盖熟练地沉进地毯里。他低下头，拉开对方的西裤，含了进去。

他还在喘的时候，克伦克已经整理好了自己，还开了一瓶红酒，给他也斟了一杯。埃梅里的手因为过度兴奋而发抖，湿纸巾在自己的胸口上总擦不对位置——而美国富商只是饶有兴味地打量着他，并没有像他猜测的那样再对他做什么，最后在他再一次扣错衬衫纽扣的时候笑出来。  
“别管那个了，快过来，”克伦克说，“看看我给你准备的酒和人。”  
“人？”他果然被挑起了兴趣。  
“是啊。你得从培养你的自己人做起。”克伦克朝他招了招手，示意他坐到自己手边的桌面上，“这是我们在法乙发现的一个好小伙，年轻、单纯又有天分。假使你知道该怎么做……他会忠于你的。他会成为你事业的基石。”  
他一面翻着资料夹，一手搭在主教练腿间，有一下没一下地亵玩着他尚未释放、仍然兴奋的性器。  
“他…他已经在队里了？”爱美丽气息不稳地问。  
“当然，”克伦克举起酒杯，“西班牙人和法国人，你们有太多合作成功的例子了。”

他和这支球队渡过了一个漫长的蜜月，然后情况急转直下，矛盾以职业足球特有的那种烈度与速度爆发。一开始他尚不以为意，做了所有教练都会做的事情；但随后克伦克在他们的例行秘会里把他逼得差点直接吐在床上。他精心打理的半长头发正方便了对方揪住它们，把他一次次呛进水里。  
“我到底做错了什么？！”最后他忍不住叫起来。此前他所有试图保持自身体面的努力都失败了，克伦克只是不为所动，轻轻地叹了口气。  
“你还不知道么，乌奈？你当真不知道？”  
“事情本来可以不用变成这样的，”他捞起埃梅里的腰，像是什么都没有发生过一样向他生涩的甬道里挤，“我只是恰巧不太喜欢半途而废的合作，相信你也一样。”  
明白过来的埃梅里无法抑制地大声咒骂了起来。  
“这行不通的，老板！”他一面忍受着钝痛，一面艰难地搜寻着词句，试图在“老板我尊重你的经验”和“可你也别这样外行领导内行”中间找到那一丝可贵的平衡。他向来做得不好，这次当然也不例外。“不能这样，这么彻底这么扯淡不可能能行……!”他嘶哑地叫着，甚至夹了几个母语单词，与一派镇静、讲着圆润美音的克伦克形成了鲜明对比。  
(另一方面，他已经筋疲力尽，而刚下跨洋飞机的克伦克则像所有的成功人士一样拥有变态的体力，此时仍游刃有余。)  
“乌奈，乌奈。我可从来没强迫你什么。”克伦克又念了他的名字，“难道你要说，之前弃用他们的时候，你从来都没爽过吗？！”  
他陡然睁大了眼睛，像触了电一样颤抖起来。  
他不敢。

 

“或者你比较喜欢一个零预算的夏天？”

 

人总得为自己犯过的错擦屁股。埃梅里苟了几轮，攒出了又一个ppt，把它带到了克伦克的酒店房间。然而不巧的是那天克伦克要求他做骑乘，他岔了口气，摔倒的同时撞上了投影机，灯泡把ppt模板里小小的队徽打在他脸上，令他头昏眼花，暂时地失去了判断力，最终只得到了克伦克的一句讥讽。乌奈，他说，我发现我得声明一下，ppt karaoke不是我的床上喜好。

“你最近真主动，”克伦克摸着他刚洗过的头发说，“怎么，有什么事吗？”  
他无声地摇头，仅仅是把老人的阴茎吞得更深了一些。他翻出自己的舌根，让舌头变着花样地刷到常人只能用手揉到的部分。他不愿去深思自己重拾这项技巧的前因后果，但这确实是一项就连克伦克也挑不出毛病的技艺。他张开自己的喉咙，然后小幅度地咳嗽起来。  
“你想要什么？从来没有哪个主教练和我是这种关系……你不说，我又怎么知道呢？”  
有些事情不说出来反而更好，埃梅里想，何况我就只是希望你能有点良心而已。

 

曲线救国无意义，毕竟他更不可能因此去浪费一个换人名额。枯坐了很久，他终于打开灯，拔开了笔，把贡多齐的名字划去，填上了厄齐尔。  
人真是一种非常容易调教的生物。仅仅是这样一个简单的动作也足以让他因为恐惧而战栗。我也不想的，我是被逼无奈的，这种走投无路只好抱队里大牌大腿的姿态肯定很难看。但是—  
拜托了！我是真的很想赢曼联啊！


End file.
